


You belong with me

by Val_Song



Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Song/pseuds/Val_Song
Summary: La vida de Kurt Hummel tendrá un sentido nuevo cuando conozca a Blaine Anderson. NYADA parece no ser el sueño de su vida y decirlo a su actual novio, Jake Marlow, parece algo imposible. ¿Los sueños cambian con el pasar del tiempo o sólo los sentimientos? Klaine y otras parejas.Inspirado, principalmente, en la canción de Taylor Swift que lleva por título el fic.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Brody Weston/Original Character(s), David Karofsky/Santana Lopez, David Karofsky/Sebastian Smythe, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert & Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Original Male Character(s), Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray & Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray/Joe Hart, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Sam Evans/Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Trent Wixon/Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Es 2020 y están a punto de leer un fanfic de Glee. Siendo nueva en el fandom, las ideas para escribir son enormes. Probablemente ya se han escrito demasiados fanfics de esta pareja en diferentes idiomas, pero deseaba que mi primer longfic fuera Klaine como principal ya que no es la única. Espero otra pareja, de las que se va a presentar, sea de su agrado. Gracias por darle la oportunidad a este clown, já.
> 
> -Val

_“Si desaparezco mañana, a nadie le importaría”_

La adolescencia es la etapa más difícil para el ser humano, sí, eso había escuchado ya Kurt Hummel en varias clases de ese día, del día anterior y el anterior a éste. Tal mantra parecía ser, para los profesores, la mejor elección de palabras para intentar motivar a los alumnos en tal momento, pero ¿Qué sucedía si no era suficiente?, ¿qué pasaba cuando las palabras sólo se las llevaba el viento?, ¿era demasiado tarde para querer encajar?

Kurt admitía que había muchas razones que le hicieron tomar entre sus manos ese folleto con el título **“Pros y contras del suicidio”** , pero tenía la confianza necesaria para hablarlo por más que la Srta. Pillsbury le insistió.

“No estás solo, Kurt, mira a tu alrededor”

Recordar esas palabras por parte de la orientadora le hicieron alzar la vista para mirar los pasillos. Cada chico y chica en ese lugar tenía que afrontar sus propios problemas, como, por ejemplo, Quinn Fabray. Ella tenía que preocuparse en ser la capitana de las porristas mientras dedicaba su enorme sonrisa al mariscal de campo, Finn Hudson. Kurt negó con la cabeza, debía buscar un ejemplo más acorde a “su nivel”. Su nivel, sí, eso era parte de sus problemas porque había una pregunta que aún no lograba responder: ¿Cuál era su lugar en Mckinley?

Se encontraban los chicos populares, aquellos que no sabían de su existencia, aquellos que amaban tener la atención, aquellos donde él no encajaba. Entonces, ¿Kurt Elizabeth Hummel pertenecía al “otro lado”? Tan sólo tener el pensamiento de ser un perdedor le hizo sentir un leve ardor en sus ojos debido a que ahora recordaba cada vez que lo humillaron cuando era arrojado a los contenedores de basura. ¿Acaso todos estaban ciegos o sólo adoraban ignorar la situación en la que él se encontraba? No era necesario buscar una respuesta a ello, ya la sabía. Siempre la supo, pero, al menos, quería creer que esa rutina terminaría pronto, que, algún día, él estaría en la cima.

—Deberías unirte a algún club, Kurt ­—. Burt limpió la grasa de sus manos mientras miraba a su hijo que estaba de pie frente a él. —No es bueno que estés rondando solo por los pasillos, aún quedan muchos años y… ¿Qué tal el equipo de futbol?

Tan sólo la mención de ello hizo que Kurt sintiera un hueco en su estómago. Ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginaba en esos lugares por varias razones y, una de ellas era que todos los que pertenecían a ese lugar, eran unos idiotas. Sin embargo, el padre del muchacho de ojos azules parecía tener la esperanza de que su hijo fuera gustoso de los deportes.

—La verdad no consideraré la posibilidad de estar en el equipo, tendría que cambiar algunas cosas…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?

—Mi tratamiento facial, es decir, sabes que el sudor no…

Pero Burt alzó su mano en señal de hacer callar al chico y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—No estás obligado a meterte al equipo sólo comenté que no deberías estar solo, aunque admito que estaría orgulloso si lo hacías, sólo eso…

Kurt hubiera deseado no escuchar eso último ya que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar un poco.

“Estaría orgulloso”, su padre nunca lo juzgó por sus gustos, pero debía admitir que estos no llegaban a que esa oración estuviera presente. Kurt sabía que su padre no estaba orgulloso de que supiera bailar “Single Ladies” sin error alguno, que pudiera caminar con tacones igual de grandes que los de Lady Gaga, que fuera gustoso de diseñar ropa o que supiera toda canción de cualquier musical, mucho menos estaría orgulloso de que supiera su orientación sexual. ¿Qué haría Burt Hummel al saber que su único hijo era homosexual?

_¿Acaso los hijos sólo existían para generar el sentimiento de orgullo en sus padres a pesar de tener que sacrificar la propiedad felicidad?_

—Sólo tenlo en mente —.

Así, con esa última oración, Kurt Hummel se dio la media vuelta para mejor ir a su habitación. Sabía que la relación con su padre no era mala, pero había que admitir que estaba un poco quebrada desde que su madre murió. Era como si aún estuviera una línea entre ellos que no querían cruzar, como si esa línea le perteneciera al entero recuerdo de su madre que ninguno de los dos deseaba dejar, era ello lo que los tenía conviviendo y logrando que las comidas no fueran tan incómodas, era ello lo que hacía que la vida no fuera tan miserable para él.

“Deberías hablar más”

No le daba vergüenza exponer su opinión en algunas situaciones, pero otra cosa muy diferente es exponer el quién era él. ¿A quién le importaría conocer a Kurt Hummel de verdad? El sólo imaginar que tendría un amigo le hizo reír. Eso no sucedería pronto y ya no deseaba esperar para saberlo. Sólo ya no quería afrontar todo lo que ahora estaba en su cabeza sólo…

—A nadie le importaría…—. Susurró. —Si desaparezco mañana, a nadie le importaría…

Kurt miró de reojo aquel folleto que sobresalía de su bolso y caminó al cuarto de baño. No pudo evitar mirar su reflejo por unos segundos. Aquellos grandes ojos azules era lo primero que resaltaba, luego sus ojeras que eran producto de largas noches de insomnio donde sus pensamientos no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño, y, al final, sus labios fruncidos que tenía ya tiempo que no daban una sonrisa real.

“¿Eres feliz, Kurt Hummel?”

La pregunta fue hecha entre sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban hasta hacer que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar, de forma silenciosa, por sus mejillas. Odiaba que la respuesta fuera “No”, odiaba que nadie comprendiera lo que sentía, odiaba sentirse tan solo que eso le hiciera tener en su mano aquella navaja de la rasuradora de su padre, odiaba tantas cosas en ese momento, pero… _¿De verdad se odiaba tanto para querer dejar de vivir?_


	2. Feeling Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún no encuentro cómo agregar imágenes aquí, ja, PERO Jake Marlow tiene el físico de Matthew Daddario.   
> Le hice una edión, pero no encuentro cómo subirla, en fin, la historia a penas comienza.   
> Tengan lindo inicio de semana.  
> P.D.: casi siempre los títulos son nombres de canciones.
> 
> -Val

New York era el destino de muchas personas de diferentes lugares, era la ciudad perfecta para soñar en grande. Algunos deseaban tener sólo un empleo fijo en alguna de las oficinas, otros deseaban estar en los grandes escenarios mientras los reflectores inundaban sus rostros. Jake Marlow era uno de los que deseaba lo segundo.

—Espero el departamento sea como en las fotos…

La emoción de Jake hizo que Kurt dejara de mirar el ventanal de aquel taxi. La idea de vivir en New York solía ser sólo un sueño cuando estaba en Ohio. No lo negaría, hubo muchas noches donde deseaba salir de aquella ciudad y no por el hecho de que odiara a su padre o el que Finn, su hermanastro, siempre usara sus toallas, sino por el simple hecho de la preparatoria. Era cansado estar en aquel lugar, caminar por los pasillos, asistir a clases, fingir sonreír y esconderse para no recibir una paliza. New York era una nueva aventura, una que le hacía pensar que podía comenzar de nuevo, nadie lo conocía, nadie sabía de su vida, nadie había escuchado el nombre de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, nadie excepto el chico entusiasmado que ahora admiraba la nueva residencia.

—¿Te gusta Kurtie?

El apodo que su novio le dijo le hizo sonreír de forma automática y dejó de preocuparse por las maletas para admirar el lugar también. Era una casa pequeña, pero mucho más grande a lo referido a un departamento, tenía dos pisos y grandes ventanales que lo único que ahorita le regalaba la privacidad eran las persianas.

—Técnicamente yo pagué el primer mes por adelantado al verla, así que claro que me gusta…

Jake soltó una leve risa ante lo que el castaño le dijo y jaló una de sus mejillas.

—Conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo y el próximo mes corre por mi cuenta, ¿Te parece?

Kurt Hummel no pudo evitar asentir y abrazarlo. No se lo diría, pero nunca creyó que estarían en esa ciudad juntos, en realidad, nunca imaginó conocer a Jake, menos tener una relación con él.

* * *

—No ha dejado de mirarte…

Kurt ante lo que dijo Mercedes, su mejor amiga, dejó de mirar su almuerzo para buscar de quién hablaba. Jake Marlow, uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol americano, parecía encontrar ese día algo en él. El de ojos azules, por inercia, tocó su propia espalda buscando algún nuevo letrero vergonzoso, pero no había nada.

—Tal vez ahora sea él quien me recuerde que soy un marica y esas tonterías…

—Hey, no seas tan duro contigo, lo hiciste bien. Tu papá no te odia y todos aquí…

Pero Kurt sólo decidió seguir comiendo y mirar de reojo al muchacho pelinegro que parecía concentrarse también mejor en su almuerzo.

—Si crees que sólo quiere molestarte, dile a Finn

Kurt sólo asintió ante ello, pero no tocó el tema con su, muy pronto, hermanastro.

* * *

—Yo creo que todo se verá muy bien, mira, la sala aquí, podemos poner el karaoke por acá y…

El de ojos cafés se acercó para chasquear los dedos enfrente del rostro del contrario. Ante ello, Kurt parpadeó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cansado?

—Bueno, alguien durmió en todo el viaje y no me refiero a mí…

—¿Sigues molesto por ello? Ya me habías contado de la nueva colección de ropa de…

Pero Marlow mejor dejó un beso en la mejilla del ojiazul al darse cuenta que no recordaba el nombre del diseñador del que hablaba su novio. No es que el tema de la moda fuera inútil, pero es que no era un gran conocer de ello. Kurt y Jake compartían algunos gustos y pasatiempos por ello estaban en ese lugar, los dos tenían pensado ingresar a NYADA, la escuela de teatro más prestigiada de la ciudad, sin embargo, los planes se vieron un poco afectados y no por el hecho de que Burt Hummel no aprobó el que vivieran juntos, sino, que Kurt no logró ingresar a tal universidad. Fueron días difíciles en donde Kurt no deseaba más que estar en cama, pero fue él mismo que, una noche, buscó a su novio para dar el “sí” a la pregunta de vivir juntos. Jake le aseguró que, en el festival de diciembre, él estaría siendo parte de NYADA al probar en su segunda audición.

—Aún faltan que lleguen cosas y veamos el lado amable de que no entraste a NYADA

—Ni me lo recuerdes, es decir, me esforcé mucho en esa presentación y recibir una carta con un “no” fue…

Sin embargo, el celular de Jake sonó y eso le hizo dejar de hablar.

—La mudanza…—. Así Jake se alejó para responder y aclarar la dirección donde dejarían las cosas.

Kurt, por su parte, decidió seguir admirando el lugar y algunos muebles. Terminó saliendo al gran jardín y no pudo evitar tomar una gran bocanada de aire. El clima no era el más frio que deseaba, pero el viento en su rostro era perfecto para hacerle cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos.

La vida que soñó, que anheló, que quiso, estaba ahora entre sus manos en el hermoso New York y…

El sonido de unas llaves le hizo dejar de lado ese momento de relajación para abrir sus ojos. Su mirada rápidamente buscó el origen del ruido encontrándose con un muchacho que ahora recogía lo que se había caído de sus manos. Lo miró abrir la puerta de la casa vecina y, cuando sintió la mirada sobre él, Kurt Hummel decidió ocultarse entre los arbustos. No quería que el vecino creyera que lo vigilaba, sólo fue coincidencia el observar cuando llegó.

—¿Kurt?

Fue la voz de Jake que le hizo al castaño caminar de vuelta al interior de la casa sin conocer a Blaine Anderson, su vecino.


End file.
